


Regret

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: The OC
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-23
Updated: 2004-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://the-oc-100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://the-oc-100.livejournal.com/"></a><b>the_oc_100</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://the-oc-100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://the-oc-100.livejournal.com/)**the_oc_100**

He regrets not saying anything more than anything he's ever regretted before. He could have said, "Stay. Please. I need you here." Or "I love you." Or even "Goodbye." Something would have been better. Instead he turned the volume up on his walkman, stared at the wall, and tried not to cry.

He only lets himself cry after he leaves. Once he's on the water, it's okay; no one can see him. He doesn't know how long he'll stay away. Probably as long as it takes to undo the past, to go back and say something. To not be broken.


End file.
